The legend of Zelda and the Fireforge sword
by xero2121
Summary: Link is awoken in a field. a field of flowers in a land he's never seen. He hears something calling his name... He follows the voice to the east where he finds a glowing sword. He wants it... He must have the sword...
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Zelda story, which obviously means I don't own it, but I do own some characters in this story. (Once more obviously not Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf...) I do, however, own gannon_dell. Tricky, huh._

Anyway, here's the prologue. If I get good reviews, I'll submit the first chapter. I hope its good...

BTW. Wouldn't it be the legend of Link instead of Zelda? Oh well...

_The legend of Zelda and the fire-forged sword_

Prologue

The voice was almost haunting._ Link..._He heard it again and again. **_Could it be another prophecy_** he thought. There was only one way to find out...

When he opened his eyes, he was in a field. A field of beautiful blue flowers. Flowers like he had never seen before. He stood up. He reached for his side. **_My sword and shield are gone, _**he thought. He looked around this foreign land. To the east were more of the flowers, it seemed they never ended in that direction. To the west, he saw smoke rising.

**_Might as well go in that direction. _**He started his hike westward, through the beautiful, blue flowers.

He reached the point of the smoke. There stood a single shrine. From inside a faint light seemed to be emitted. He started towards the shrine.

He reached the opening of the small temple. He could now see where the light was being emitted. A sword sat on an alter in front of him. He approached it. When he came close enough to it, he saw that the sword was finer than any he had ever seen! It was even more beautiful than the master sword. He thought to himself **_I must have that sword. _**It began to glow brighter. He reached for it. Brighter and brighter. He now yearned for it. It was so bright it was almost hot. He grabbed the hilt. Blinding was it now. He held up the sword high above his head. Then, in that instant, everything went black...

Here is the first look on chapter one.

His eyes opened once more. **_Was it a dream, _**he thought? _**No, it was too real to be a dream.** _He sat up and found himself back in his bed. Everything was fine now, no glowing swords, no flowers. _Link! _He had just heard someone call his name. _Link! Look for me... I am in the mountains of Hyrule. Link, it is your destiny to have the sword... **The sword, **_he thought. **_I must have that sword...-_**

Kinda spooky, huh. Anyways, like I said before I don't own Zelda, or Link. I do, whoever, own the person who's voice is speaking to Link... (It's not Zelda...)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link stood up. He put on his tunic and grabbed his sword and shield. His sword was ugly compared to the majesty of the other sword.

_Link! _He heard again.

_" _What do you want?" he asked.

_Link, I haven't much time. Listen to me. The sword you saw in the dream is here with me. It is your destiny to have this sword. My name is Gannondell and the sword you saw is called the **Fire-forge**. Come and claim the sword, Link._

Link thought about all of this for a moment. "How do I know I can trust you, Gannondell?"

The voice spoke. _Link, you must believe. But before you can claim the sword, you must be tested. Along the way, you will face 7 trials. After each one of these trials, you will receive a piece of the **Azurian Star. **You must complete the star to claim the **Fire-forge. **With this sword you must vanquish the evil of the land. _

_You will find the first fragment of the star in the **Dancuny Desert. **Be forewarned Link, the Dacuny people do not take kindly to outsiders. You will most likely have to sneak past the outer villages to reach the heart of the **Dacuny Desert. **There, you will find a temple, similar to the one you visited in your dream, except this one will be much larger. You will face monsters that you've never seen before, puzzles you have never fathomed existed, and forces you will find almost impossible to overcome. I will send one of my servants to assist you. You will meet him along the way. Go now Link, before it is too late..._

And with that, the voice was gone.

Link started out. **Before I do anything, **he thought, **I must find the assistant that Gannondell spoke of. **He grabbed a bag, a map, and a boomerang and set off towards the east.

He traveled for days eastward until he reached the boarder of the Dacuny desert. Just a few miles inward lay the Dacuny village. The village was so big that it encircled the entire Dacuny shrine, which lay at the foot of a very tall mountain. The shrine was most likely built into the mountain, which meant that the shrine could be as big as the mountain. **What have I gotten myself into, **he asked himself.

" _Don't look so down, my friend," _a voice spoke to him. " _You want to get yourself into the Dacuny compound, eh." _

Link looked around but saw no one. He drew his sword. "Who are you?" he demanded. Suddenly, a figure clad in a similar tunic to his appeared directly in front of him.

"_ My name's Gylian and I've been sent to help you."_ Link lowered his sword.

" Are you the assistant Gannondell spoke of?"

"_I sure am, mate. And I suspect you to be Link, eh? Why don't you go ahead and put that sword away and we'll devise a plan to sneak past this dump and into that shrine."_ Link sheathed his sword and took out his map. "According to this map, there's no way into the Dacuny compound. It would take us days to-" Gylian interrupted.

" _Map, schmap. We'll just sneak in. I happen to be a master in the magic arts. Why do you think I was sent to help you on this specific assignment?" _Link looked confused. "What do you mean 'this specific assignment'? Aren't you going to stay with me throughout the entire journey?"

Gylian just laughed. "_Are you crazy? Do you know how long that would take? Why, I would be surprised if you finished just 3 of the test in the next year. I don't know about you but I've got a life to live."_

Link looked even more perplexed. "How am I going to restore the order and vanquish evil all by myself?"

"_ Don't worry, my friend. Lord Gannondell will send more help for you. This is important after all._

_Anyways, back to the task at hand. I have these magic earrings that can render the wearer invisible. You'll take one and I'll take one and we'll get past this city in no time." _Link took the earring. "_ Now put that in your ear and I'll say a chant to activate the magic." _Link stopped him. "I'm sorry, Gylian but I'm exhausted. I've been traveling for about a day just to get this far. I say we rest up and strategize in the morning." Not too long after saying that, Link was pitching a tent for rest.

_" Oh well. It is getting' pretty late. Might as well crash for the night." _After saying that, Gylian said a few magic words and a magnificent tent appeared right before him. Link looked awestruck. " _Sorry, friend. I can only conjure up one. Guess you'll be sleepin' in that ole' thing tonight." _

A few hours later, the sun was completely gone and only the moonlight shone on them. In a few more hours they would be halfway into the huge city of Dacuny. But for right now, all troubles ceased.


End file.
